Take your Chance
by Rosemary1234
Summary: When an ill and dying poor women hands Enjolras the responsibility in raising her young child one night, the entire Les Amis are in for one wild adventure as not only the revolution draws closer, but Enjolras's bond strengthens with the tiny infant.


**A/N: I wont be updating this unless I get some reviews. Btw, this is inspired by an old doll I have. How you ask? She looks kinda like Enjolras, except more like the infant in this story. XD So I'm all like 'What if Enjolras suddenly had to take care of a little infant?' GENIUS INSPIRATION!**

Enjolras would be late. He was never late! Not in the history of ever had he even come close to being late. But on this cold winter's evening he had desperately needed time to finish an essay for one of his Professors, as well as time to complete another one of his speeches for the upcoming rally.

But time was running short, and he now found himself sprinting through the streets of Paris to make it to the Café _Musain_.

He could already imagine what the others would say if he did not make it in time. "_Bonjour mon ami_, what took ya so long?" or maybe they'd say… "Enjolras! It's about time you've come! Do you have the speeches?" And he knew there would always be a greeting like this; "Hey Apollo! Can't we all just take a break and have a drink?"

Yes… Being their leader was stressful. And they couldn't waste any precious time drinking or having fun! They had to prepare for the better future of France! Nothing was going to stand in the way of the future republic!

While thinking over these thoughts again and again, he failed to notice he had taken a wrong turn, until realizing he was sure to be late now! Enjolras glanced around at the old rickety buildings where the poor of France usually resided. It made him even more determined to complete the task of saving these people from any more suffering.

As he sighed in frustration and began to turn around and go back the way he came, he heard a weak yet pleading cry come from one of the alleys between two Slum apartment buildings. "P-please _Monsieur_… C-come here…" In curiosity Enjolras turned to the direction where the cracked voice had come from, and found that he was staring into the eyes of a young woman, not much older than he.

Those eyes… He thought. They were dead and glazed, as if they hadn't seen the real world for many years. But there was also desperation in those eyes. It was a sad and fading expression, and it seemed to cast a ghostly shadow across the women's once beautiful face.

"_Monsieur_… P-please… I-I can't stay much longer… I'm leaving soon… I need you to help… To help me…" She croaked.

Enjolras settled a confused expression on the women, before realizing what she meant. His eyes widened. "Madame… If there is anything I can do…" Enjolras spoke softly, kneeling beside the ill _gamine_.

"_Merci_ _Monsieur_… I-I have a child… A daughter… Once I am sleeping, she will have no one…

I need someone to care for her… W-will you, _Monsieur_?" She asked quietly. Enjolras blinked in shock. _Him_? Take care of a child? He certainly didn't have the time! Or the room in his home! No, Enjolras couldn't care for a child. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility anyways.

"I-I… Yes _Madame_… I shall raise your child for you…" Enjolras could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth as he agreed to grant this poor women's final wish. He then looked down and noticed the women was snuggled tightly against a small bundle of dirty cloths, which she slowly turned over to reveal an extremely tiny infant, who was still fast asleep.

The women smiled a weak and genuine smile and held out the clump of sheets, with shaking arms. Enjolras gently took the child from her arms, as the last of her strength drained from her… "_Merci Monsieur_… H-her name is… Ava- Avalina… T-tell her, that her _maman_ loves her…"

Suddenly a surprised look came over the women's rough complexion, and then her features finally relaxed all at once. Her eyes no longer blinked. Her mouth no longer moved or breathed. The woman was dead.

Enjolras was still for a moment. Before what had just happened finally settled in his head. He gasped softly and glanced down at the sleeping infant in his strong arms. She had light dirty blond curls on her head, and pink rosy cheeks.

Enjolras couldn't help but smile slightly as the tiny child, snuggled deeper into the cloths surrounding her. _The cloths_… It hit Enjolras very quickly. The child's mother had died from disease and starvation. What if this infant had caught the illness as well?

She would surely be killed if not given proper medical attention immediately! Especially a child of her young age!

His heart beat faster as he raced through the streets, to the café _Musain._ He glanced down at the child to see her eyes slowly blinking open. Her large green eyes stared up at him, and closed again after a few hoarse coughs.

_It was true. The poor thing was sick._ Enjolras felt pity and fear stir in his supposedly marble heart, as he immediately thought "_I need to get her to Joly!_" He was not daft, and already knew of how abnormally thin this child was, and how horrid her living conditions had been.

"Don't worry _Petit_… I will look out for you…" He vowed. _Mon dieu… What have I gotten myself into…? He thought. _But he didn't have time to think over all this at the moment.

All that mattered now was getting this child to the safety of the café. After all, he had promised the infant's dying mother that he would care for her child… The infant was in his care now, and he could not just leave her.

He looked into the distance to see the familiar glowing lights of café _Musain_. He sighed in relief at the sight. _I hope they don't mind my lateness… _

That was his last thought before; he burst through the doors of the café, and sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, where their meetings were held. "GET JOLY NOW!" he shouted, as he felt the child's breathing getting fainter and fainter.

Jehan quickly dashed into the side room, to fetch Joly, as Enjolras collapsed in a chair, absolutely exhausted from running. Joly quickly hurried out, not bothering to ask what had happened, as he silently gathered up the infant in his arms, and took her out of sight.

Enjolras released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He then felt the stares of everyone upon him, and looked up to see his suspicions confirmed. "What has happened _mon ami_?"

**A/N: if I get enough reviews (Which means at least one), I will let you know what's gonna happen neeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxt! lol :)**


End file.
